Stealing Kagome
by Isabella Rain
Summary: Set in the Victorian Era of London, Kagome Higurashi is engaged to Lord, and friend, Kouga Wolfston. But when she catches the eye of a Prince, she knows her engagement is in trouble. Especially since the Prince has already stolen her heart. Oneshot. R&R!


**A/N: This is a fixed copy of my story Stealing Kagome. **

**Please read and review, it is probably the story I am most proud of and would love to hear what you guys think. **

Stealing Kagome

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Looking across the crowded ballroom, I locked eyes with my betrothed. He smiled at me in acknowledgement, and I in turn lowered my lashes and smiled back at him. There was a slight flutter in my stomach as he turned and began speaking animatedly with the Duke of Manchester.

I turned around, looking at all the people around me in gorgeous dresses and fancy tuxedos, they were adorned in fancy jewels and their hair was perfectly arranged. I knew why they were all there, and the thought of it turned my stomach. They were there for me, correction, for us. These people, dignitaries and people of power in England, were there trying to rub elbows with me and Lord Kouga Wolfston, Earl of Hillsborough. I should be thrilled that I was getting to marry a man of such high standing and that he loved me. It was rare for people of his standing to actually care about the women they married, generally, they married them for their looks or money. I definitely had the looks, but money was something my family lacked in. Even still though, he looked at me with great love in his eyes every time he saw me, even now I could feel his eyes on me back.

It wasn't that I didn't love him either. I did, just not in the way that he loved me. I glanced around the ballroom again and felt his eyes glance at me; he was worried, probably wondering why I wasn't mingling like I always did. I was looking for someone though, the person I had always come to these balls for in the past, a person I was dreading would come.

Sighing, I looked down at my hands gloved in black lace; they were trembling ever so slightly. Feeling a hand at my back, I jumped slightly, startled by it. A soft reassuring voice whispered in my ear, "Calm down sweetheart," Kouga drawled warmly in my ear, "it's only me. Are you alright?"

Turning, I smiled at him. "Perfectly fine, love." I said, looking up at his face with a smile. He was handsome with his warm green eyes, the color of spring leaves, and dark brown hair that was tied by a white ribbon at the nape of his neck, when he let it loose it fanned his face, tickling my nose when he kissed me. Tonight, he was dressed in a tux, just like all of the other men. He looked absolutely dashing in it.

Suddenly, the music changed into a fast waltz and I beamed at him, holding out my hand. On cue he took it and bowed slightly, peering up at me under his thick eyelashes, "May I have this dance, malady?"

"Of course you may, sir." I answered with a giggle, allowing him to take me onto the dance floor and twirl me before his hand came to my waist, my left hand grasped in his other.

He smiled at me, warmth filling his features as he led me in my favorite dance. "Have I told you that you look gorgeous tonight?" He asked.

This earned a soft laugh from me. "Only four times already, but I enjoy hearing it nonetheless. Are the Duke and Duchess having a good time?"

Spinning me, he pulled me in closer to him and nodded. "A marvelous time, the Duchess kept telling me how beautiful everything was. But enough about them, I just want to spin my fiancée around the dance floor and gaze at her lovely face."

"Oh, Kouga." I said, trying to hide the redness in my cheeks. Stepping just slightly closer, I ran my hand up his arm as he took me around again and again, until the music ended.

We stepped apart, our hands on the other's lower arms. "Would you grace me with another dance?" He asked smiling.

I opened my mouth to answer when I felt a hand at my lower back and saw Kouga look up at the man standing behind me. "I was hoping I could steal a dance from her, Lord Wolfston." My breath hitched in my throat when I heard his deep voice, knowing instantly who it was. Concealing his hatred for the man in front of him, my betrothed beamed a fake smile at him and released my arms.

"Of course you may, Prince Takahashi." I could hear the venom behind his kind words. Kouga had always hated the prince. I turned, trying to hide the butterflies that were threatening to stop my breathing, and looked at him. Prince Inuyasha Takahashi of England smiled down at me, a smirk playing at his beautifully devilish lips. He had eyes the color of wheat in the summer sun and hair blacker than the world at midnight. Just like everyone else, he had a tux on, but his was different. Instead of a white shirt, like most of the other men, he had a light purple shirt and, damn, did it bring out his eyes. I glanced back at Kouga who mouthed it was okay and then made a beeline for a man carrying drinks, his eyes barely leaving me.

I slowly turned and raised my eyes to his. My heart beat so rapidly I was afraid he would hear it. Holding out his hand, he smirked and bowed. "May I have this dance, Lady Higurashi?"

I nodded; scared my voice would fail me, and laid my trembling hand in his. This man was who I was searching for earlier, this man who threatened to ruin my perfect façade. This man who knew why my hand was trembling.

He pulled me onto the dance floor and spun me gracefully in the middle of all the other dancers. "You look beautiful tonight, Lady Higurashi."

Swallowing the warmth rising in my chest I shot my most beautiful smile up at him. "Why thank you, Prince Takahashi, you look dashing yourself." And that he did, I thought.

He chuckled and spun me faster. "The lady found her voice, I see." He moved imperceptibly closer to me and warmth bloomed in my chest at his proximity. Leaning close to my ear he whispered, "I hope she hasn't lost 'other things' as well."

I almost stumbled, but he covered for me. He knew my face was crimson, knew I understood exactly what he meant by 'other things'. Laughing, he looked behind me and saw Kouga had been occupied by another Earl. With my betrothed eyes no longer on me, he spun me off the floor, quickly and without notice of the others.

My hand squeezed his as he pulled me onto the balcony overlooking the garden. I followed him without question as he led me down the stairs and into the darkest corner underneath them.

Watching him drink me in in the dim light, I blushed and turned my face. His eyes washed over me, from my raven hair coiled by pins at the top of my head, to my navy dress whose straps hung at the sides, exposing my shoulders and the top of my bosom, my bosom that had been pushed up by the corset of my dress.

I felt his smooth hand move under my chin and turn my face to look up at him, and as soon as I did I knew I had lost the battle.

His devilish lips were on mine before I could inhale another breath. They were rough, feverish as he pushed me harder into the wall, his hands pulling pins out of my hair one by one and letting them fall to the ground at our feet.

I tried to resist him, to push at his chest, but I couldn't fight him, couldn't fight the feeling that washed over me as his tongue dove into the cavity of my mouth. I tangled my hands in his shirt and pulled him closer to me, his weight crushing me to the wall at my back. He tasted like Scotch and smelled of the forests he loved to hunt in. My hands rose up his chest and tangled in his hair, pulling if loose from the purple ribbon that bound it.

Our hair fell at the same time, meeting at our faces and tangling as our hands ran through the others. He nipped my lower lip, demanding entrance again as one of his hands left my face and ran down my neck, over my shoulder, tracing the top of my breast. I gasped, giving him the access he wanted, and leaned toward his touch.

After a few seconds, I broke the kiss, my head swimming with thoughts of him. "Inuyasha," I half whispered, half moaned. His eyes opened and met mine as he leaned his forehead against my own. His golden eyes were cloudy with lust and I knew my hazel ones had the same look.

He took a shuddering breath and whispered, "Kagome," His breath tickling my face before he crushed his lips again to mine, pulling me closer, and running his hands over the curves of my body.

A voice called from overhead, "Kagome?" She heard a concerned Kouga call. Inuyasha growled against my lips and kissed me harder, his way of telling me I was his. I heard Kouga pace above us and curse, swearing he would wring the prince's neck, and then he went back inside again.

Inuyasha's face steeled and he looked above us. Slowly, he pulled back from me. "Go get cleaned up." He said, his eyes running over me one last time. I could see the lust in his eyes, but his gaze made me feel almost dirty. His eyes landed on mine when I didn't move from the wall. His face was hard, unreadable, as he growled softly. "Go."

I knelt to the ground quickly and gathered up my hair pins, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. My hands trembled, making it difficult to grab them from the snowy ground. With a frustrated sigh, I heard him kneel beside me and pick them up swiftly and without hesitation. He pressed them into my hand as he stood up and walked away, further into the garden away from me. He never once looked back at me, even though I longed for him to.

I stood and smoothed out the folds of my dress, swallowing back my hurt pride, regretting having let him spin me out here and into his arms again. Grabbing my dress in my hands, I walked up the stairs to the balcony and then snuck quietly to an empty powder room tucked behind the curtains against the wall.

I had been lucky that no one had seen me; it would have been disastrous if they had. Looking in the mirror, I gasped. My hair was a tangled, curled mess around my face. It looked like I had been doing a lot more than kissing the prince under the balcony.

A knock sounded at the door and I gasped again, trying to find the quickest way to pin my hair back up and hide my kissed red lips. "I'll be just another moment!" I called at the door.

"Kagome, open the door." I heard a familiar voice call. Thank god, I thought, as I quickly opened the door and ushered my friend in.

"I'm so glad you're here Sango." I said, wrapping my arms around the slim, dark haired girl in front of me. I leaned back and took in the sight of her. Sango was slim, yet muscular. She had dark brown hair piled on top of her head in a fancy up do and a soft pink dress on that pushed her bosom up, but not as much as mine, leaving more to the imagination.

Sango's hands never left my arms as she took in the sight of me. "The prince?" She asked, already knowing the answer. I nodded my head softly and without a question or judgment she sat me down in front of the mirror and began brushing my hair out.

"Thank you." I whispered, trying to hide the fact I wanted to cry. This is what I loved about her. She never pried, never asked for details. Just listened or held me when I cried on her shoulder. I never had to worry about her spreading rumors or gossip about me. I would do anything for the woman who stood behind me right now. Anything in the world.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." She smiled at me in the mirror and pulled my hair back into a gorgeous pile on my head. With a flick of her wrist, she had the shiny pins back in the perfect spots and beamed at me. "Good as new."

I turned around on the stool and looked at her.

"So, what are you going to do about this? Especially now that your mother has accepted Lord Wolfston's offer for your hand."

I looked at my hands. "I, I don't know." I stuttered. And I really didn't. My world was still swimming from the incident under the balcony, from the longing still gathered in the pit of my stomach.

Sango sank down to her knees in front of me, her pink dress flaring out around her on the floor like the petals of a flower. She leaned forward and took my hands in hers. She smiled at me with a warm, motherly gaze. "Do you remember the night you told me about him? The night he rescued you?"

I nodded my head, trying to swallow back tears at the memory.

**It had been a warm night; balmy enough I was able to wear my first summer dress of the year with a light shawl. I was sixteen; my first year in the eyes of Society, and excitement had churned inside my chest all day as I waited to arrive at Sango's ball, anxious to see how gorgeous she would look for her debut. My hair had been piled on my head in a fashionable twist and I wore a green dress the color of mint. **

**The night ran smoothly, wonderfully even. Sango was gorgeous and suitors were eying her eagerly the whole time. Half way through, though, Prince Takahashi arrived. Everyone was stunned to see him, but Sango just smiled and curtseyed at him. She wasn't surprised in the least, considering he was a family friend and she had practically grown up around him. They were friends, not nearly as close as her and I, but friends nonetheless. **

**My eyes had met his the moment he walked in, there was a spark in that brief exchange and we both felt it, yet neither of us approached the other. Respectively, we avoided each other the whole night. At least until 'the incident', as me and Sango refer to it, happened. **

**I had just hugged her goodbye and was heading out the door when I remembered I had left my shawl with the doorman. Not wanting to be a bother, I went to the coat room myself to grab it. **

**I entered the room and thought about how dark it was, even with the lights on. Shrugging of the uneasiness I felt, I began going through the racks picking out any light colored cloth I saw to see if it was mine. It was in that moment that his hand wrapped around my mouth. **

**I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, but I resisted the urge as I tried to fight my way free. "Hold still, little one." He had cooed in my ear, holding me tighter. "It won't hurt a bit, I just want a feel." The hand on my mouth never wavered, but his other one ran down over my chest and to my stomach. My tears started to fall as the fear in me grew, but I continued to struggle. Finally, I found purchase under his hand and bit him. Earning a yelp and a curse from his filthy mouth. "You dirty bitch," He shouted as he spun me around and slapped me with his filthy, fat hand. **

**I cried out and clutched my face as he came at me again. Closing my eyes tightly, I tried to hide my face anticipating his touch. But it never came; instead I heard him cry out as the sound of breaking bone filled the room. Looking up, I saw him there. Prince Inuyasha, my savior, stood over the man who was passed out on the floor, looking at him with pure disgust in his eyes. **

**Turning to me, he held out his hand. "Are you alright?" He asked in a soft, tender voice that rubbed at my insides. I nodded my head, still holding my now swelling face. Taking his hand, he pulled me up and toward him. "May I see it?" I looked away as I pulled my hand away from my face. Gingerly, he ran a finger over my cheek causing me to flinch. **

"**It's going to bruise," He said gently, pulling his hand away. Gently, his hand twined around my waist and pulled me to him. Roaming over my face, his eyes landed on mine. "How are you going to pay me for protecting you?" His voice was liquid steel against my nerves as he ran his hand against my ribs. **

**Shock and horror flashed across my face as I tried to pull away from him. "You didn't have to help me." I said, my voice full of malice. I wasn't scared of him, just offended that he would make such a request.**

"**But I did, and now I expect a reward. As they say, no good deed goes unpaid." **

"**The saying is no good deed goes unpunished." I steeled myself as I backed away from him and against the wall. **

"**Either way." He placed his hand against the wall on either side of my face.**

"**Prince Inuyasha." I glared at him, pushing myself further into the wall. "Please, do-"**

**But my words were cut off by a fierce kiss that stole my breath from me. Raising my hands, I tried to push him off of me to catch my breath. In turn, though, he put his hand on the back of my neck, stilling me and pulling me closer to him. Breaking the kiss slightly, I took a gulp of air. His eyes locked with mine. The fierce passion and lust in them evoked my surrender as his lips touched mine again. **

**Gasping, my hands tangled in his shirt as he kissed me passionately, running a hand up into my hair, pulling it loose, as his other hand ran up my back, pushing me into his chest. Hesitantly, my hands ran up his chest and around his neck, my fingers twirling his hair. **

**A moment later, it was over. He pulled away from me, a twinkling in his golden eyes as he looked at my swollen lips and smirked at me. "That was an appropriate reward. Go get cleaned up before you leave." He turned and left then, swinging his cloak over his shoulders as he strode out the door. Sinking to the floor, I covered my mouth with my hand and felt tears stream down my face. **

My eyes fixed back on Sango's, unshed tears stinging my eyes. "There was a lot more to that night than I dare tell."

Sango smiled at me and patted my hand. "From what you told me of it, it shows me that he was fond of you then. Prince Takahashi may seem rash and hasty in his decisions, but he's really not. When he knows what he wants he takes action, and that night I think was his way of showing his affection toward you. Even if it was uncalled for." She patted my hand softly and stood, smoothing out the folds of her dress. She smiled warmly at me as I looked up at her, thoughts swimming in my mind.

"Let's get you back to your party. I'm sure Lord Wolfston is frantic."

I stepped out of the powder room and into the chaos of the party. I took a deep breath and entered the eyes of Society smiling, even though everything within me was a mess. Within seconds of me emerging, I saw a frantic Kouga worming his way through the crowd toward me. "Lady Higurashi!" He said as his hand closed around my wrist. "I was so worried." He said moving his hand from my wrist to cup my face in his hands. "Did that man touch you, Kagome? I'll kill him if he did."

I shook my head looking down, trying to hide the redness that was spilling across my cheeks like blood on parchment. "No Kouga, we just danced." I lied smoothly.

Satisfied with my answer, he released my face and ran his hands along my arms. "Alright, I trust you." A stab of pain ran through my chest at his misplaced trust. He looked me over again though. "Are you alright, my dear? You haven't seemed yourself tonight."

Putting the mask back in place, I smiled up at him. "Peachy." I said with a soft giggle. Looking out at the dance floor, my eyes locked with a pair of golden ones before they turned away, blending in with the faces of the crowd. I turned back to Kouga as he smiled and pulled me out on the floor again, twirling me in and out of his arms, but never releasing my hand.

He was on guard; I could feel it in the tautness of his shoulder under my hand. Inuyasha had him nervous, and I couldn't blame him, but why would he be afraid of that which he didn't know. Throwing the thought from my head, I allowed myself to become swallowed in the last hour of the night.

Stepping off the dance floor and away from Kouga for the first time since I emerged from the powder room, I headed toward the coat room to grab my shawl before we left for the night. Walking down the corridor, dark thoughts clouded my mind, making me doubt my future. I didn't look up as I turned the light on in the coat room.

"Kagome." I heard a husky voice echo from the far wall.

"Inuyasha." I said snapping my head up so fast it started to spin. Startled, I stared at him, taking in his relaxed posture against the wall. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you'd come here, alone, as you always do, and I wanted to make sure another bastard didn't try to grab you." A blush painted my face within seconds of his words, remembering for the second time tonight our first encounter. Pulling himself off the wall, he stepped toward me, my shawl in tow. "Here." He said, draping it over my shoulders. "Now go. Go before he comes looking for you."

Looking up at him, I saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes. "Inuyasha…" I murmured.

"Kagome," He growled, "Go."

"No." I said firmly, standing my ground for once.

Instantly, I felt rough, unyielding hands on either side of my face before his lips crushed into mine. His kiss was rough and possessive, leaving me gasping for breath. My hands wound into his hair, clenching it as strands fell between my fingers. Forcefully, I felt him separate my lips. I shuddered as his hands caressed my neck. Gasping, I gave him more access to the cavern of my mouth.

He kissed me with no mercy, no tenderness. His hands shook as they ran over my sides and my back. He stole every ounce of breath from my chest, and just when I thought he would give into the urge I could see in his eyes, He stepped away from me, leaving the room without a backwards glance. And there I stood, gasping for air, trembling from the loss of his touch. I could feel the tears rising up for the umpteenth time tonight, but like every other time, I held them back, held my head high, and walked out the door to the carriage where Kouga waited, dreaming of a person I could never have.

Waking the next morning, I huddled further into my covers, burying my burning eyes in my pillow. I knew I would lose the battle to my tears when I climbed into my bed, knew the day's events would envelop me, forcing me to resign to the crushing pain in my chest. And they did, I cried last night until there were no more tears in me to cry, cried like a woman who'd just found out her husband had been killed in battle. Cried like a person drowning in sorrow.

Using every ounce of will power in me, I pulled myself from my bed and went to prepare for the day, a day that was bound to be better than the night before it. Glancing at the clock on the wall, I was startled to see it was already midafternoon. In a haste I got ready, knowing my mother would be furious with me for sleeping this late.

An hour later as I walked down the staircase I heard shouting from the sitting room. A male voice was arguing vehemently with my mother, a note of pain and hurt tingeing his words. 'Kouga?' I wondered as I rounded the corner and into the room.

Standing in the middle of the room stood Lord Wolfston, looking more dishelved than I'd ever seen him in all the years I'd known him, shouting at my mother a letter held in his hand. She, on the other hand, was sitting quite calmly, regally almost, as he yelled at her, no pleaded with her. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It's just as the letter says Lord Wolfston, there was a larger dowry placed for her, and in the financial situation our family is in, I am forced to take the larger offer. I am sorry, but I am firm in my decision." My mother replied, but her apology hung dry, there was no sympathy in her voice.

"What is it you need? Money, clothes, a new house? I'll give it all to you if it means I can have her!" Kouga was shaking, whether from anger or sadness I couldn't tell.

She held her hand up, signaling for his silence. "This discussion is finished. I would prefer it if you would leave before you upset me further."

Turning in pain, he saw me for the first time since I had entered the doorway. "Kagome!" He cried out. "Tell me it isn't true; tell me this is all some sick joke."

My eyes widened, "I don't know what you speak of. I have heard nothing, I just woke up. Mother?"

"Lord Wolfston, please leave now so I may speak with my daughter." Her glare was sharper than daggers as she glanced at him. Looking like a dog that had just been beaten by his owners, he walked from the room and out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Mother, what's going on?" I asked, completely stunned and confused by the whole situation.

"Come darling, sit." She smiled up at me warmly patting the spot beside her. I sat down, looking at her with lost eyes. "Your engagement to Lord Wolfston has been cancelled." She said firmly, giving me no room to interject. "A man of higher station has asked for your hand, and brings with him a higher dowry. I'm sorry if this upsets you, but you have to do it for me, for our family. His offer for your hand will pay off all of our debts and I can finally leave London. You, on the other hand, will have a wonderful life; you'll never have to want for anything. So, don't feel sad about Lord Wolfston. I know you were excited for the wedding, but this new man will make you just as happy."

"Mother." My voice was steady even though tension was building inside of me like a taunt rubber band. I knew there could only be one man who could give a dowry as large as my mother spoke of.

"Yes, dear?"

"Who, who is it I'm to marry?"

"Prince Inuyasha Takahashi."

Darkness enveloped me as I fainted.

Opening my eyes, I saw the familiar ceiling of my bedroom. I raised a hand to my throbbing head and sat up, my eyes closed to block out the light. Sighing, I relaxed slightly. "What happened?" I wondered aloud to myself.

"You fainted." A familiar, husky voice said from a shadowed corner. My eyes flew open and toward the chair I knew he sat in, even if I couldn't see it in the darkness.

"Inuyasha." I whispered, anxiety filling my chest.

I watched him unfold himself from the chair and stand, the fading light from the afternoon sun lighting his face. He walked toward me slowly and deliberately. "Is it really that scary of a thought to marry me?" He said with a chuckle as his hand slid up the blanket over my leg.

"Why?" I whispered, the anxiety choking me.

"Because he can't have you. No man can have you. Except for me." He said, voice sharp as steel. His features were clouded with unreadable emotion as he traced the side of my face with his index finger, making me shudder. "You are mine, Kagome." He whispered in my ear, the sensation of his breath on it making me gasp. "So don't try to run."

"Why would I run?" The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

A smirk graced his lips as his hand ran down from my cheek to my arm. "I don't know, little Raven. Maybe because I plan to cage you away from Society so that muttering wolf can't be around you." His words were full of intent and action. I knew he was serious.

I looked up at him from under my lashes, every nerve in my body on fire from his touch. My breathing was becoming ragged as I bent my head back to get a better look at him. Tenderly, his finger went under my chin, a wicked smile playing across his face. "You should rest more, my Raven. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." I felt him lay me back and bring the covers to my chest. "Don't worry about the world for the night, just dream, and tomorrow you shall be forever lost to this place." His lips placed a feather light kiss to top of my head as I closed my eyes and drifted into the sweet oblivion of my dreams.

I woke early the next day, practically ravenous from my lack of food the previous day. Practically flying from my bed covers, I raced downstairs, still in my nightgown.

Bounding into the kitchen, I nearly ran into my mother. "Good morning, Mother." I said with a smile.

"Good morning, Kagome. Are you ready for today?" She said practically glowing.

"What's today?" I asked, confusion clouding my face.

She looked taken aback. "Did he not tell you last night?" Her hand was on her chest in look of horror.

"Tell me what?" I was starting to get slightly flustered by her questions.

"You're to wed today, Kagome. I would have thought he'd have told you that!" Shrugging, she smiled at me again. "No matter, though, let's get you something to eat and then get you ready. We haven't got much time before the wedding."

The next few hours flew by in a rush as I ate and my mother prepared me for the wedding. Inuyasha, not liking the dress we had chosen for my marriage to Kouga, had sent over the most gorgeous dress I'd ever seen in my life for me to wear. In the time we prepared, I had no time to doubt this marriage, no time to doubt anything. In my heart, I felt he planned it that way so that I wouldn't fuss over his offer and refuse him.

Before I realized it, I was being ushered into the fanciest carriage I'd ever seen. My mother sat beside me, the happiest I'd ever seen her. Sadly, I knew that she wasn't happy for me, she was happy for the money she was going to receive for me. I looked out the window trying not to think about the weight of reality sinking in around me. As the scenery outside slid past us, I realized I had no idea where we were going.

"Mother, where are we going?" I asked her, alarm creeping into my voice.

"Somewhere away from town was all that he told me. He said he didn't want a big fuss made that would ruin your reputation because of how your betrothal with Kouga ended, especially because you're being wed less than two days after the split." Her hands came to either side of her face as a dreamy look filled her eyes. "I wish your father would have been like that. He's so perfect, especially for you, my dear."

I rolled my eyes as I gazed back out the window. The view outside was absolutely breathtaking. Everything was green and lush, there were no signs of the industrialism that plagued the streets of London. It was as if the nature here was pristine, unaltered. Lovely, that was the only word I could find to describe it. After a few more moments of watching though, I saw a small church appear almost out of nowhere.

There were other carriages around it, but it was beautiful. Compared to the giant English churches, it was small and quaint, no giant stained glass windows marred the front of it. It was white, with small windows in the front, and a steeple with a bell inside. Beside it there were two cherry blossom trees in full bloom, framing the entrance. It stole my breath from me, and made tears well in my eyes as I wondered how he'd know I preferred this to the chaos of London.

I smiled to myself as the answer to the question hit me. Sango. I thought with a giggle.

I looked at my mother one last time before the carriage stopped. "You're right, Mother. He is perfect." She flashed me a vivid smile as she opened the door on her side, and I on mine.

The first person I saw when I looked up was Sango, standing in front of the door of the church, a giant smile on her face. Stepping down from the carriage, I lifted the folds of my dress and rushed toward her as fast I could. "Sango." I said as a smile spread across my face. She smiled back at me with a mischievous look. "You knew didn't you?"

She looked at me with a knowing smile. "I don't know what you're talking about." Giggling, she took me by the shoulders and looked me over. "You look magnificent, my dear. Did he pick it out?"

Laughing, I nodded my head slightly. "Yea, he did."

Touching my cheek softly, her smile grew larger. "Good. He always wanted to see you in it."

Confusion clouded my features as her words sang in. "What do you mean?"

"This is his mother's dress." She said gesturing to me. "It was one of the few things he kept of hers after she died. This and the ring he'll give you today are the two most precious items, to him, that he owns. His father tried to sell them both, but Inuyasha hid them away under his bed in a box. The day he met you, he pulled them out for the first time since his mother passed away seven years ago."

Her words brought tears to my eyes as I pictured it. "He never had any plans to let me marry Lord Wolfston, did he?"

She shook her head. "None at all. After that first night at my debutant ball, he planned how he would wed you." Thinking of the time, she grabbed my hand. "But right now, none of this is important. You, my darling friend, need to get down the aisle. He's waiting."

And as my friend looked at me with eyes as bright as twinkling stars, all my doubts vanished. There was nothing I wanted more than to walk down that aisle to Inuyasha. Holding Sango's hand, she led me up the stairs and through the doors of the church to my mother just as the wedding march began to play.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a strange cloaked figure take a seat in the back on the side my mother sat on. Brushing aside the feeling of angst that washed over me as nerves, I dared a glance at the man standing beside me, finding he was doing the same. The feelings inside me faded into happiness as the preacher began the service.

Everything ran smoothly, and the further we progressed the more I forgot about the mysterious person in the back of the room. Inuyasha's hands clasped mine as we said our vows, our eyes locked on the others, a smile pulling our lips up.

Looking over the crowd, the preacher gestured over our heads. "If anyone has any objections, speak now, or forever hold your peace." He said with an emotionless face.

A gasp rang through the church as the cloaked figure stood and began walking to the front. When he was halfway there, he pulled a sword from his belt and threw it into the ground, inches from Inuyasha's foot. "I object." He loudly said as he looked up, his hat tilting back, revealing his face. He and I turned toward him a look of horror on my face and one of anger on his as he pulled me closer to him. Before us stood Lord Kouga Wolfston, an eerie mask of calm covering his face.

"On what grounds do you object?" The priest, whose face was filled with disgust and terror asked.

"I object on the grounds that she is mine." A smirk twisted his lips, as he looked at me. My hand clenched the front of Inuyasha's white shirt as fear gripped my throat; the man who stood in front of me was nothing like my childhood friend.

Anger twisted Inuyasha's face into a cruel sneer as Kouga moved closer and pulled his sword from the ground in front of his foot. The hand on my back tightened, pulling me closer to Inuyasha, but also behind him out of direct danger. "Kagome," He whispered loud enough only I could hear, "When I say run, go." With a tightened jaw, the worry on his face was apparent. With a small nod of my head, I moved further behind him and away from the man in front of us.

"Have you become his little bitch now, Kagome? I always knew there was something between the two of you, but I ignored it, chalking it up to jealousy. I see now that I should have hidden you from him, from all of Society. I won't make the same mistake twice!" Lunging forward, Kouga shot toward me his sword held in front of him.

"Go!" Inuyasha called to me, his own sword already in his hand and blocking Kouga. Grabbing the folds of my dress, I turned on my heel and began running to the back of the church where I knew a door was. Sango, who had been in the front row, ran along the side of the church and caught my hand pulling me out the door.

Leaning against the door, I looked over at her panting. "Sango." I whispered.

"Don't, we have to get you away from here." She said sternly pulling me toward the carriage I had arrived in.

"No!" I jerked my hand from hers. "I can't leave him in there on his own!" Worry and panic was gripping my body, pulling me in two different directions, one toward safety and the other to Inuyasha.

Roughly, she grabbed my shoulders and shook me, my eyes as large as saucers. "You have to leave. That is the best way to keep him safe! Kouga will follow you, but if you're here Inuyasha will worry more about your safety than his own. Now go!" She said shoving me into the carriage and climbing in beside me. Turning, she called up to the driver, "Take us to the palace!" I grabbed her hands for comfort as the carriage lurched forward, moving faster than I'd ever known one to.

Without warning, we slid to a stop, throwing me against Sango and knocking our heads on the back wall. Everything around me grew hazy as I felt my consciousness slipping away. A menacing chuckle broke through the chaos as I felt arms coming around my waist, pulling me away from my best friend who lay unconscious. "Sango," I murmured, my head swimming.

Struggling futilely, I felt the arms grip me tighter, throwing me over a broad shoulder. "Don't try to escape from me Kagome, I don't want to hurt you, but I will." Kouga's familiar voice growled in my ear.

"Why, Kouga…" I asked as my haziness began to subside, leaving a pounding headache in its place that intensified with every step he took.

"Because no one, no one takes you from me."

"Let me down." I started to wiggle and twist in his grasp, only earning a tighter grip around my waist, making me yelp.

"No way Kagome. He took you from me once and there's no way in hell I'm going to let him take you again." I didn't know where he was walking, but I knew the ground was changing under him.

Suddenly, he stopped. I heard a loud thud in front of us. "Get out of my way." I heard Kouga growl under me.

"Not a chance." Came Inuyasha's voice. Anger was laced through his words as I heard him step forward. "If you put her down now, I might forget any of this ever happened."

Kouga's grip tightened around me again, making me whimper and dig my fingers into his shirt. "I'm not giving her to you. Not now, not ever!" He shouted at him as he jumped around him and began sprinting away.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled, stretching a hand toward him as I was jostled around.

I could see the anger reach its boiling point as Inuyasha sprinted after us, running much faster than Kouga ever could, especially with me on his back. With one swift motion, he turned the other man toward him and planted a smooth punch to his jaw, shattering it. Before I could breathe, or scream, I was being pulled from his shoulder and into Inuyasha's strong arms.

"Pathetic," He snarled as he looked down at Kouga who was passed out on the ground, blood smearing his face.

I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself tightly against his chest. "Inuyasha." I whispered, tears springing into my eyes. He gently ran his hand through my hair and smiled softly against my cheek.

"It's alright now, my little Raven." He pulled me back and smiled at me. "How about we go back to the chapel now and let someone else take care of this. I would like to officially be able to call you my wife so that way no one else can take you from me."

"Oh God." The color drained from my face as a realization struck me. "Sango." I whispered before I left his arms and bolted toward the carriage that was still flipped over on the side of the road, my dress clutched tightly in my hands.

I could hear Inuyasha close behind me as I fought the tears welling up into my eyes. Please be okay, I pleaded inwardly. I couldn't bear for anything to be wrong with her.

I fell to my knees at the side of the carriage she was on, the glass on the windows shattered on the grassy ground. "Sango!" I said as I shook her shoulder. She was lying on the roof of the carriage, drying blood matting her hair to her face. I shook her again, tears spilling down my eyes as I screamed her name. As Inuyasha put his hand on me and reached forward to pull her out, her eyes lifted groggily.

"Kagome?" She said hoarsely, a small streak of dried blood having plastered her hair to her face and staining her dress.

A choked cry of relief broke through my lips as I pushed past Inuyasha and wrapped my arms around her, laughing, crying into her neck. With a hoarse chuckle she patted my back gently, "Don't smear your mascara sweetie." She said pulling back from me and wiping my smeared makeup clean. I smiled at her knowing that my face was caked with dirt and ruined makeup.

Giggling, I wiped the tears away from my eyes as I helped Sango sit up. "What are we still doing here, Kagome?" She looked up at Inuyasha with a sly smile on her face. "We need to get your ceremony finished."

Rising to my feet slowly, I grab her hand and help her up with me. Grasping her hands in mine, I clutch her close to me one more time, wiping her bloodied hair from her face. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and looked me over again. "Sweetie, I just bumped my head. I'm fine, just a little blood." Smiling, she looked up at Inuyasha as he gently touched my hip, pulling me close to him. "Come on now, dear, let's get you back to the church."

I looked up at him as he smiled down at me, a warmth I was just beginning to understand lighting his eyes. Behind us I could hear the minister, but neither one of us were paying attention to him. Our eyes were locked on each other's as we repeated our vows.

"Do you Prince Inuyasha Takahashi take Kagome Higurashi as you're lawfully wedded wife?"

With a smile brighter than the sun, he replied, "I do."

"And do you Kagome Higurashi take Prince Inuyasha Takahashi as you're lawfully wedded husband?"

A tear slipped down my face as I returned his smile, "I do."

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And for the first time, he cupped my face and kissed me in front of our loved ones. No more hiding it. I was now his, forever.

"Let me now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi."

Looking over, I saw Sango wiping tears from her eyes and my mother sniffling, trying to hide her own tears. A soft breath against my ear perked my attention to my husband. "My dear Raven, I can't wait to get you home, but for now, our fans await."

Laughing to myself, I knew everything was going to be fine. Inuyasha's guards had been dispatched as soon as we returned to escort Kouga to prison. The church would be repaired after the ceremony. And me, well I'm going home with my Prince Charming.

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
